Haunting of the Past
by TasukisFanGirl
Summary: Chichiri and Tasuki are in love but can their love survive an arrival of someone from the past. C/T *YAOI*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey, I'm new at this so don't hurt me and be gentle in  
reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of it, Tasuki would be MINE.  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Plot  
Tasuki gazed into his lover's face as he lay sleeping. He hadn't watched Chichiri sleep in a long time. Usually his days were now spent waking up to see the blue-haired monk standing over him waiting patiently for Tasuki to wake up. Tasuki gently brushed some bangs out of Chichiri's face. Little did he know that as he did he was being watched.  
  
"Tasuki-chan," the mage cried as he threw an arm over Tasuki. He pulled him closer and started to groan as if in pain.  
  
"It's a dream, come back to me," Tasuki whispered in the older sushi's ear. Chichiri mahogany eye elegantly fluttered open. "you were having a bad dream weren't you?" Tasuki said as he kissed Chichiri on the forehead.  
  
"No actually it was a wet dream," the monk said with a inquisitive smile.  
  
******  
"Now I have enough to report back to my master," the dark figure said before disappearing into the night.  
  
******  
The next day Chichiri woke up early as usual, but he looked on the side of the bed his lover had taken he found that his beloved bandit wasn't there. He looked around the room, and finally caught sight of Tasuki who was setting by the window. Quietly Chichiri snuck up behind the bandit which normally wasn't an easy task , and kissed him on the back of the neck. The bandit looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Tasuki what's wrong?" Chichiri asked. He was now rubbing Tasuki's shoulders.  
  
"We are being watched and we have been watched since last night," He said pointing out the window at the tree. There was a shadowy figure standing under the tree.  
  
"He seems so familiar, no da. I hope he got a good show last night," Chichiri added with a smile.  
  
"Hey that wasn't that funny. You know what he's here for," said the now angry bandit.  
  
At this point Chichiri just solemnly nodded for he knew as well as Tasuki that this person was there to kill them without a second thought Chichiri started packing their things.  
  
Soon they were on their way, and their spirits started to lighten as they had not see or sensed their Friend since they left the village. They had even started making jokes about the events of earlier that day.  
  
"Maybe he did just want a show," said Tasuki cheerfully.  
  
"No wait it was one of the Suzaku Seishi come to haunt us," proclaimed Chichiri. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Come to think of it, the feeling they had both experienced implied that it had been one of the Seishi, but that was impossible wasn't it? They were dead.  
  
Just then they both saw a flash of purple, and that feeling came flooding back to them only this time it was much stronger. Within seconds though it seemed like an eternity the two were surrounded by the Seishi as well as their priestess, the Suzaku no Miko. It was planned they both realized. Soon the circle parted only to have a cloaked figure appear.  
  
"Let us take them to our home," the figure said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Who the hell do you think ya are? And what the fuck do ya want with us?" With that the hot tempered bandit turned to the monk only to find Chichiri in a state of shock.  
  
"Houjun I see that you haven't told this charming young man how deeply involved we once were. That hurts," he said with another cold laugh.  
  
The bandit turned and gazed at Chichiri in disbelief.  
  
"Chichiri what's this guy talking about, and what does he mean "deeply involved"? 'Chiri who is he?" Tasuki couldn't believe that this monk "his Chichiri" would ever hide this from him. Tasuki.  
  
Just then, Tamahome jumped out of the bushes as if he has been summoned. He was now standing in front of them, but there was something very odd about him. Then, Chichiri knew what it was.  
  
******  
His mark it's still there, but it's black  
  
He tried concentrating on breaking through to Tamahome, but he found nothing no thoughts not even memories.  
  
It's like he's a mindless zombie!  
  
Chichiri knew that he had to do something. Then, he thought he would get Tasuki's attention, but before he could Tamahome knocked both he and Tasuki out.  
  
******  
"Mm my head. I must've got t' some really bad sake. Where the hell am- ," just as he muttered those few last words he realized that he was in a carriage.  
  
"Shh you'll wake him Genrou," their captor said only this time the voice had a different and somewhat alien tone. It wasn't cold or evil this time. Instead, it was soft and silky. It was a tone he had heard used only once, but he couldn't remember where.  
  
"What the hell do ya want t' do with us?" Tasuki said in a hushed yell.  
  
"Well, I think I should tell you right now Houjun doesn't love you. He and I were lovers, and my father didn't like the fact that he might not have any heirs to give his properties to when he died so I was forced to marry. On my wedding night I went to Houjun before I went to my bride," a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, but he continued, "he promised he would wait for me."  
  
"Yer lying Chichiri would never love you!" Tasuki said now red because of anger.  
  
******  
Chichiri woke with a start, and he looked beside him at the still sleeping Hikou. He smiled as he remembered their first time together. Hikou had been upset because his father was forcing him to marry. Chichiri concerned for his friend's happiness asked why he did not want to get married.  
  
"Because Houjun," he took hold of Chichiri's hand and continued, "I love you," he said his voice was unsure as if he was afraid that Chichiri would reject him.  
  
He took Chichiri that night. He remembered well how long their love making was, and how Hikou had came and went.  
  
This night was different though they had many nights since then. However, this would be their last night together. At the thought of this he had to choke back a cry. Hikou was awake now, and Chichiri had to be strong for him.  
  
"Houjun, let's get away from here just you and me. We can be together," Hikou pleaded, kissing Chichiri repeatedly on the neck.  
  
"No, you will not run away from this. I love you, but our fathers will not allow this," Chichiri had already made up his mind about this.  
  
"Will you do something for me then?" Hikou said staring pleadingly.  
  
"Anything," Chichiri said half hoping that his lover would ask him to make love to him again.  
  
"Love me," Hikou said almost crying.  
  
"I will love you till the day I die," Chichiri had said kissing Hikou.  
  
As suddenly as the images had come to him they faded away. He was starting to wake up that's when he heard Tasuki and Hikou.  
  
"That's a lie Chichiri would never love you," cried Tasuki trying to keep calm.  
  
This went on for a few more minutes before Chichiri was fully awake.  
"Well, now it doesn't matter you shall both die," laughed the cold Hikou.  
  
TBC.....  
  
****  
  
Author's note: R & R! And don't hurt me! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok all fans out there this is my first FY fanfic, actually this is my very first fanfic so I hope ya enjoy!!!! Oh and please don't hurt me if ya don't like...here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (why did you have to mention it) if I did Tasuki would be MINE!  
  
Chapter Two:  
The Decision  
"Well now it doesn't matter you shall both die," laughed a cold Hikou.  
  
At that last statement Chichiri was wide awake. "NO!!" he shouted which caused both Tasuki and Hikou to stop. Chichiri stood up, and walked in between them. He turned to face Hikou. "Spare him take me, but spare him," Chichiri said quietly now turning to face the shocked and bewildered bandit.  
  
"Chichiri ya can't do this if yer gonna die don't die fer me. I'm not worth it," he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Tasuki you are my life if Hikou kills you," he paused and tilted Tasuki's chin up so his gaze met Chichiri's and then continued, "if he kills you I will die as well. The pain of watching you die would cause me insufferable agony. I could not bare it. You are my life and you are my past," he said returning his gaze to Hikou.  
  
Hikou smiled for a moment as he remembered the way it used to be but he quickly dismissed the thought. Chichiri and Tasuki both shuttered as they saw the cold gleam return to his eyes. He laughed menacingly.  
  
"No neither one of you shall die...ever you shall live for all eternity without each other. You Chichiri shall see nothing besides me and the friends you lost. As for you Genrou you shall be tortured for all eternity by the friends you could not save."  
  
Both Chichiri and Tasuki stood in shocked silence. Then they collapsed together crying out in pain at the thought of being separated for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Listen to me Tasuki I promise you we will be together soon I'm gonna get us both out of here. Promise me that you will wait for me," said Chichiri still crying.  
  
Tasuki pressed his lips against Chichiri's "I promise," he managed before Tamahome and Nuriko dragged him Tasuki away. While he was being dragged out he shouted "Chichiri I will love you till the day I die." Chichiri had to smile at that while his lover had a flare for being over dramatic that was still one hell of a promise.  
  
"Follow me unless you want to die right now," Hikou's cold voice came crashing through Chichiri's thoughts of how to escape.  
  
Hikou led him to a tower, but it wasn't like a cell as he thought it would have been. In actuality this was a nicely furnished room.  
  
"Chichiri I want you to think of this as our home, and forget about Genrou," said Hikou with a smile.  
  
"His name is Tasuki and I will never forget about him I can promise you that," said Chichiri through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh you'll forget him soon enough believe me," he said pouring the monk a drink. "Here have some it's the best this side of Kotou."  
  
The monk gazed into the goblet before taking a drink. Hikou smiled for he knew something that the mage didn't. Chichiri's goblet contained kodoku.  
  
******  
  
Tasuki looked at the wall where he was chained, and smiled.  
  
"Well at least I know that Chichiri's worth all of this. I wonder if he's all right," said Tasuki with a sigh.  
  
******  
  
Hikou finally pulled away from Chichiri, his lover. It had been years since he had tasted him, felt him, but he still knew what Chichiri liked. He realized as well as his lover had that he had pulled a little bit to far away. Chichiri pulled him close, and Hikou thrust deeper into him earning some of the louder moans form his Chichiri beneath him.  
  
"HI...KOU," screamed Chichiri as he arched off the bed breathing heavily. As Hikou came he lay down beside the already tired monk.  
  
"I love you," Hikou whispered into the mage's ear.  
  
"I love you too...Tasuki."  
  
******  
  
TBC... I know, I know I'm evil. What can I say I felt like being evil since I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted to for the last chapter. I will make a deal with those of you who did R+R the last chappie if I get at least 10 reviews for this one I will post the next chappie so...R+R ^___^ 


End file.
